


Beginnings and endings

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Death, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Why, you might ask. Since last autumn I've lost three cats and two dogs, most of them old and sick, last one yesterday, my 10 years old dog Czaruś.</p></blockquote>





	Beginnings and endings

It was a lovely summer evening, pleasantly warm and balmy. The sky was light blue and crystal clear, the weather was perfect for a nice stroll in the park but Loki hated it. He wasn't walking there for pleasure, no, at over forty weeks of pregnancy he couldn't do anything for pleasure any more. Zero signs of labour forced him to walk, although he felt more like rolling. Stark's son turned out to be as stubborn as his father, the boy had no intention of coming out any time soon. Loki tried to acknowledge that Tony was also tired but it's was extremely difficult to be empathetic in his state. He was so uncomfortable, swollen, sore and exhausted that he barely could stop complaining for a moment.

So he was dragged to the park by Tony, who seemed more apathetic than excited about becoming a father. Loki knew what was happening, Tony had finally fallen out of love with him because of countless idiotic arguments they had throughout the pregnancy. Patience was the last thing on Loki's mind when he couldn't sit, lie down or stand comfortably. Plus, Tony didn't like any of the names Loki suggested and he still hadn't finished the crib. At that time it was hard to imagine they once actually agreed that having a baby was a great idea and actively tried to conceive. 

Tony was breathing almost as hard as Loki, was he mocking him? The water Tony brought was still, although Loki specifically asked for sparkling. Ugh, nothing was right. Loki closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, anything to avoid lashing out on Tony again.

'I hate summer,' he said instead. 'And you won't believe it but I think I have blisters on my feet, my shoes are too small now, as everything else.'

Tony didn't hear the veiled begging for an insincere compliment. He took a gulp of the water, rubbed his forehead and muttered, 'I need to sit down.' The nearest bench was awfully dirty, Tony didn't care, he sat down and put his head in his hands.

'Yes, Stark, everyone is tired. Including, hmm, me?' Loki snapped angrily. Although a little break was tempting, it was not going to help him induce the labour. And Stark just had to think only about himself. 'Can we go already?'

'Loki, I-' Tony glanced up, revealing his unusually pale face and eyes full of fear. Loki barely had any time to start worrying, before he came up to the bench, Tony let out a single gasp and that was it. Minutes passed and he didn't announce cheerfully it was only a joke, even when Loki begged him to do so.

The rest was a blur. Tony's body was taken away, countless voices saying how sudden his death was. Loki's eyes were dry while others cried openly. No one said the obvious- it was all Loki's fault. He could have noticed some warning signs but he was too preoccupied with his own suffering. Thor took him back to Asgard, where Loki gave birth to a posthumous child. The little Stark, born too late to meet his father. Loki couldn't bring himself to even look at the baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Why, you might ask. Since last autumn I've lost three cats and two dogs, most of them old and sick, last one yesterday, my 10 years old dog Czaruś.


End file.
